


花食虫

by SHINATAMA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINATAMA/pseuds/SHINATAMA
Summary: 【VD【因为大意翻车了所以被下咒了的pussy！但丁【↑巨雷！！慎入！！【题文无关【x【我头上的叛逆真好看x





	花食虫

很难有恶魔能在公平决斗中打败斯巴达之子，有着这样自恃的但丁总是喜欢独自乱来。  
结果，他就被圣水浇了一身，然后动弹不得地被重创到失去了意识。

所以但丁现在醒过来，发现自己被捆在一张椅子上，仍然很虚弱——虚弱到挣脱不开捆住他的简单绳索。他隐隐地感觉自己身体状况有些奇怪，说不上究竟是出了什么问题，也许因为他昏昏沉沉的脑袋还没有完全接管过身体。

周围是一间破败的屋子，除去杂物就只剩下一张老旧的木桌，落满了厚厚的灰尘。看起来是间废弃已久的民居，现在却成了恶魔藏匿的场所。  
总之，被摆了一道。  
虽然彻底杀死他也不太容易，但是他不得不承认，恶魔们似乎学得越来越聪明了。

『准备好，尽快让他新生的子宫发挥用处。』  
众多瘦长的、脸上长着十多只眼睛的恶魔吵嚷、重复着这句话。它们带来的消息则让但丁觉得一阵恶寒。  
无法否认，但丁已经察觉到自己的阴茎和后穴之间好像真的多了点什么东西，那东西还在分泌着某些滑腻的黏液——如果那不是他失禁了的话。这让他很不舒服，他在胡乱思考着如果自己的裤子如果因为这个原因而湿透了的话，看起来一定尴尬得要死。

他知道，自己眼前这种长相诡异且体格并不健壮的恶魔大多擅长魔法和诅咒，也更有智慧，它们相比于一般的魔兽类敌人而言，对付起来更费劲。但丁从它们的举止中也看得出，它们似乎只是某种低等的恶魔祭祀，而它们的主人，大概是由于力量过于强大，所以无法如它们一样轻松地离开魔界、显现在人间。  
那么自己脚下这个渐渐泛起光芒传送法阵的意义就很明显了——它们想把自己带到魔界去。而且，恐怕给他的魔界之旅做的安排也不太妙。

“你们可真是变态……”  
也许是该死的心理作用，他的小腹里有某处渐渐升腾起了无法忽视的空虚感，让他想要往自己的身体里捅点什么。  
而他表现出来的，只不过是不自在地并拢了双腿。某种挤压带来的陌生酸涩则让他身体一僵，这远比他的性器从他醒过来以后就渐渐开始充血的事实更让他不知所措。  
说实话，想要他的血统的话，直接找个女恶魔来强奸他也许还比较快。但是恶魔们更多地大概是想要侮辱他。

传送阵的光芒越来越强，几乎就要把他拖进魔界通道。而当但丁在椅子上徒劳地晃动挣扎时，却听到了恶魔们刺耳的惨叫声，由远及近。  
直到眼前的恶魔被拦腰斩断，黑色的血液喷溅出来，最终化成了一堆灰烬。失去了施术者的传送阵光芒也渐渐暗淡了下去，伴随着着通道关闭的过程中，从另一端遥远的魔界传来的几声气急败坏的怒吼。  
他终于松了一口气，如果忽视掉他此刻狼狈不已的现状的话。

“来得也太慢了……是维吉尔吗？”  
但丁有些模糊不清的视线只能勉强能看出对方银色的头发，以及对方似乎不满地抱起了手臂。  
“你的视力出毛病了吗？”  
那清冷的声音倒是直接证实了身份。  
“太好了……你难道不知道尼禄那小鬼和你长得很像？”  
“他去了西区找你。遇到的是我并不能让你看起来不那么丢脸。”  
“不，如果是小鬼来的话……我恐怕要好好考虑一下……该怎么让自己昏过去了……”  
但丁自嘲地勾起了一个微笑。现在的他看起来如同微醺一样，眼神也有些迷离，低沉的声音里多了些甜腻的东西——如同掺了蜂蜜的甜酒。

说实话，在恶魔们发动法阵的过程中他就已经快忍耐不住了。如果他能自由活动，甚至不需要解开他双手的束缚，他就会毫无尊严地在椅子或桌子角上蹭起来。尤其是听到维吉尔声音的那一刻，从他新生的穴口中又涌出了一股温热的黏液。  
简直该死的像是只发情期的雌兽。

“虽然……听起来很荒谬……但是维吉尔，我现在只想让你操我……越快越好。”  
维吉尔看到但丁坐在椅子上的下半身正不断地扭动——他这才注意到但丁的脸色不自然的潮红。

根本疏解不了。  
虽然但丁早就已经硬了，阴茎在裤子里摩擦布料都能够给他带来一点快感，但是内里的空虚根本没办法解决。那陌生的感觉如同幼猫的爪子轻轻地抓挠，简直让他快要发疯。

“你看起来被下药了。”  
维吉尔迅速地作出了判断，一边用阎魔刀利落地割开了把但丁的双手绑在椅子背上的绳子。

“我只记得自己昏过去……但大概是这样没错了……以及……我恐怕还出了一点别的——小问题。”  
他在描述的时候很奇怪地有些犹豫。

维吉尔懒得去猜测他说的“小问题”到底是什么了，他直截了当地切断了但丁的腰带，把他的裤子从腰上扯了下来。  
但丁发现来不及阻止自己的哥哥，就只好用双手捂住了自己的脸。

不出维吉尔所料，但丁已经硬挺起来的阴茎从布料里弹了出来，以及，藏在囊袋再往下一点，多出了一个粘腻一片、泛着水光的粉嫩穴口——某个本来不会出现在男性身上的器官。

“……我猜大概有点恶心……？如果你硬不起来……还是尽快把我打昏过去比较好……我已经快难受死了……”  
但丁保持捂着脸的状态嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道。  
他总不能告诉维吉尔，他其实已经在竭力地控制住自己不要再胡乱扭动，也不要直接扑向维吉尔，然后饥渴地把自己哥哥的那根家伙塞进自己的身体里——他游离的那部分意识已经在幻想这个了。  
“你真是会给我找麻烦。”  
年长的半魔无奈地叹了口气。

虽然是自己要求的，可但丁心里仍然对维吉尔硬起来的速度暗暗骂了句禽兽。

“你来的时候带套了吗？”  
“当然没有。”

维吉尔摘下了他的手套。纤长有力的手指在但丁的阴道口扩张捻弄着，激起一阵酸涩。但丁因为陌生的刺激而打了个轻颤，却依旧在媚药激起的渴望下主动大开着双腿迎接对方。  
那处粉嫩湿润的穴口因为主人的紧张而试图收缩着，却依旧能够容纳下三根手指。很明显在催情药物的作用下，这里已经做好了被进入的准备。于是，维吉尔也干脆结束了前戏，用自己的挺立阴茎抵住了但丁的阴道口。  
“呜——”  
阴道被一寸寸逐渐填满的感觉让但丁感觉脊背发麻。  
可是，酥麻的感觉并没有持续过一秒，就被突然而来的疼痛打断了。  
“呃……你确定……是这样吗……维吉尔？我为什么会觉得疼……？”  
快感被疼痛夺走的现实让但丁皱起了眉头。  
“你就没有一点常识吗？”  
维吉尔用嘲讽的语气反问着但丁，继续缓慢地推进着。  
“哈啊……你觉得我需要……呜……这方面的常识吗……？”  
脆弱敏感处越来越尖锐的疼痛让但丁的话断断续续的——这可比他平时受伤时的痛楚还要难忍。  
“你是个白痴处男，但丁。”  
“嘿……！你……慢——慢一点……啊——！”  
随着维吉尔推送到底，但丁感觉到一阵剧烈的撕裂痛，以及接踵而来的温热、湿润的感觉。他看到鲜红的血液从他们结合的地方流了出来。  
“……这下我大概明白了……”  
年轻的半魔恍然大悟般喃喃自语。  
它们的改造从某种程度上来说真是厉害——但丁在疼痛消散的间隙中胡思乱想着——也真是有够花里胡哨。

疼痛彻底消失了以后，他所期待的快感终于如约而至。  
“哈啊——？这……啊——太过……了……！……嗯……不——”  
说实话，但丁自己也难以相信，现在这个像个小姑娘一样惊声叫出来的人会是自己。  
在做出邀请之前他并没有意识到，与肠道不同，维吉尔目前侵入的这个是货真价实的性器官。甚至隔着阴道的肉壁，他的兄长坚挺的性器依旧能够重重地摩擦着他的前列腺。更何况，恶魔们给他注射的药剂也成倍地提升了他的敏感度。  
双重的快感让但丁大声地呻吟起来。他觉得现在的自己听起来就像个妓女，可他只是没办法闭上嘴，因为他感觉如果不用呻吟来宣泄一部分的话，那些过量的快感就会烧化他的神经，使他直接坏掉。

但丁原以为成人电影里面的女人们都是喊着玩的……至少是为了夸张手法，他甚至有些看腻了那一套。但是他现在才知道，那些其实并不完全是假的。

碍事的处女膜破裂之后，维吉尔畅通无阻地在但丁温热的阴道里抽插起来。他的动作又快又深，让但丁甚至有种被钉在了自己哥哥阴茎上的错觉。而他自己的阴茎只是夹在他们的小腹之间，有一下没一下地摩擦着彼此的皮肤。但丁甚至顾不上去抚慰它，因为他不得不努力搂住维吉尔的脖子作支撑才能让自己的身体不瘫软下去。他觉得自己简直被抽走了骨头，失去了所有的力气，只剩下被填满的那一处的感觉格外清晰。难耐的空虚终于被满足取代——至于快感，则更像是某种残忍的嘉奖。

肉穴自行分泌润滑不得不说在眼下简陋无比的条件下显得方便了许多，但是交合时发出的水声又让但丁觉得面红耳赤。

维吉尔大开大合地抽送，龟头狠狠地蹭过他每一寸敏感的肉壁。但丁徒劳地试图绞紧也根本抵挡不住，反而因为加重了刺激引得自己一阵阵轻微的抽搐。  
从动作的粗暴程度而言，维吉尔根本没有丝毫怜惜。但丁简直等同于被自己的哥哥强行按在这张老旧的椅子上侵犯，木质的地板和椅子都发出不堪的吱呀声，却被他更加大声而频繁的呻吟与叫喊所掩盖。  
完全失去控制的感觉并不好。可是他白色额发遮挡下的的双眼仍旧渐渐地失去了焦距，无可避免地滑进了快感的海洋中，任由身体在不可掌控的波涛之中浮沉。  
也许他应当对自己的哥哥求饶，可是他没有——毕竟，他始终以为自己应付得来。

直至达到了某一点——突兀地，但丁的小腹连同他内里的肉壁都控制不住地痉挛了起来，他的脑子则如同烧断了弦，又如同整个大脑被投入了融化的滚烫糖浆。他哭叫着射出了一股股白色的浊液，溅在维吉尔和他自己的小腹、胸口上。  
但丁正在经历一个陌生且剧烈而长久的高潮。  
此时维吉尔却加速了抽送，继续过量地刺激着但丁抽搐不停的敏感内壁。这简直如同火上浇油。活像一个电流被开得更大的电刑犯人一样，但丁开始胡乱地挣扎起来，却被他的孪生哥哥死死地控制住，只能嘶吼着、无法抗拒分毫地全然承受下那几乎要杀死了他的快感。  
年轻的半魔大睁着无辜的灰蓝色双眼，失焦的眼瞳中倒映出与他长相一般无二的兄弟，泪水从他的眼角滑落。  
温暖、脆弱与满足，浓烈无比地交织在一起，一遍遍冲刷过他的肉体。理智则破碎成了泡沫，融化在了欲望的深渊之中。

维吉尔也射了出来，他在高潮中满足地低吟着。但丁温热紧致的内里的确带给了他很大的享受。

在长久的余韵中，但丁依旧会时不时不自主地呜咽着痉挛几下。  
直至他眼神放空地大口呼吸了好久，那双灰蓝色的眼眸中才重新聚焦起神采。  
而他回过神以后的第一件事，就是擦去眼角处让他觉得丢脸的泪痕。

然后，他很快回想起了维吉尔刚刚对他做的，并且感到十分火大。  
“混蛋老哥……如果我还够得到枪的话……我肯定会送你一梭子弹……”  
“哼，你现在还握得住枪吗？”  
“你可以……试一试？”  
但丁笑了起来，声音因为长时间的呻吟而变得沙哑，而笑容却懒散又狂妄。

 

维吉尔给但丁裹上他自己的外套，把他横抱了起来。  
但丁的重量对于半魔来说完全不算问题，可是作为成年男人，这个场面实在太过于羞耻了。  
“放我下来……！我还不至于不能动……！”  
“闭嘴，我可懒得掺扶一个腿脚发软的家伙。”  
“那你就打算这么把我一路抱回去？！”  
“我开了你的车。”  
“哦……”  
说不上有什么莫名其妙的失落一闪而过——这让但丁自己都有点恶寒。

 

“维吉尔……你偷偷考了驾照吗？”  
“不，我长得和你一样。”

……不……

 

回到事务所，维吉尔翻找了仅有的几本斯巴达留下的、类似魔界百科全书一样的书籍。它们都是用高等恶魔语言书写的——那些鬼画符的东西但丁根本就没学会过。  
说实话，如果没有维吉尔，他真的不知道该怎么办——也许只能直接豁开肚子给自己动个粗糙的手术了。  
“『大多为雄性魅魔用以取悦猎物，反转咒术可以令其枯萎。』”  
“唔，也许留着也不错……等等，我不会怀上你的孩子吧？！”  
“我不知道。”  
“不不不，那还是拿掉它——我可没想过给尼禄生个弟弟或妹妹！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 看完了寄来的违规记录罚单，但丁面无表情地填写着不知道第几次的驾照考试报名表。  
> “这次多谢你来救我，维吉尔，但如果你再碰我的车，下次我一定会当场跟你拼命。”


End file.
